


Mis-Manhandled

by BurnedVamp



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Blondes like a Redhead, Fight leads to Sex, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Older Digidestined, Swearing, Tai gets his way, Ultimatums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Yamato just started a relationship with Daisuke and someone feels the need to ruin it.





	Mis-Manhandled

"Break it off with him or our friendship is over."

Taichi's ultimatum was unreasonable of course, but Yamato suspected it was because he was desperate. Daisuke had asked out Yamato, one date complete and a second planned when Tai caught wind of it.

He had been pissed. It shouldn't have been a surprise though. Both the soccer players had so much in common why wouldn't Tai be in love with Dai? But crest of courage be damned, why had he not done anything about it?

Yamato's own feelings on Daisuke weren't complicated. It wasn't love, it wasn't boredom, or a passing interest. Being around the redhead was thrilling! He was energetic, liked to try new things (including chick flick movies and museums), and was smoking fine! He had come out of 14 with a definite win against puberty and now at 17 he just kept getting better. And firmer.

He didn't think he had been just a passing interest to Daisuke either and so was extremely flattered when he had been asked out and he quickly accepted.

But now Taichi has expressed an interest and Daisuke has a shot at something a little more...

Yamato stopped at that. He didn't like thinking that what he could offer was any less real even if the depth wasn't there. Or that he was less adept at making the younger man happy.

But he couldn't take away the opportunity.

"Harsh. Fine, you bastard, I will. But if you are a jerk to him I will kick your ass. And you better make a move quick. I'm not going to turn him down and leave him hanging as to why."

He was still disappointed. But if it meant both soccer players would be happy together then he could live with it.

"Call him now."

"I'm not calling him now! That's crappy. I'll talk to him when we see each other tomorrow. I take it you'll want to be there?"

"I better be."

"Fine. We're meeting for lunch in the park."

"Don't try to be clever, Ishida. I'm going to go with you and we'll meet up together."

Bastard.

Of course this meant that Tai would show up at his place two hours early. Because he was such a pain in the ass they ended up arriving at the park a half hour early. When they got there Tai became engrossed in texting.

Daisuke showed up about 10 minutes early. With Takeru? Yamato looked at Tai who appeared to ignore him until the other two joined them at their picnic table.

Daisuke smiled and Yamato felt giddy but stamped it down. "Hey, Tai. What are you doing here?"

"Same reason Takeru is. Yama? Don't you have something to say?"

Yamato frowned. He really didn't want to do this. But Taichi could offer him love. He would just have to give him the opportunity.

"Can we speak in private, Dai?"

"No," Tai responded. "Say it here."

Yamato frowned at him. Taichi's glare didn't let up.

"Yamato? Everything okay?"

Better get it over with. "Dai. I really like you and I'm having an amazing time but I don't think we should see each other anymore."

He was quiet. Tai was quiet. Takeru was wide eyed and looked at Daisuke.

Finally he asked, "why?"

Tai wasted no time. He gripped the back of Yamato's shirt and yanked him back over his lap. He was then crushed into an intense kiss. Yamato's eyes widened and he began to struggle. When he was finally released Yamato shoved him off the bench.

"You asshole! I thought you wanted Daisuke!!" he glared.

"Hell no!! TK wants him, not me! Don't throw a hissy, Yama!"

"TK?" Daisuke looked at the blonde who was hiding behind his palm.

"Throw a hissy??? You THREATENED me!"

"Because you wouldn't listen!"

Dai poked Takeru who looked at him from between his fingers. "Are you supposed to soften the blow?" The blonde choked.

"Listen!? You didn't say anything!"

"Yes I did! Yesterday when I heard about it!"

"You didn't say anything before you threatened me!"

"That's because I knew you wouldn't listen!"

Dai tucked a finger under Takeru's chin and pulled him so the blushing blonde was looking at him. He was very cute and the red head knew he had no issues with this turn of events. "Let's get out of here? I'll take you to a movie."

Still blushing, Takeru nodded and they stood up. Since the elder boys were still fighting they decided to take off without a word, a pale hand tugged along by a tanned one.

"Yama, stop bitching. You know you belong to me anyway. You should never have gone out with anyone else."

"EXCUSE ME!?"

"What, did I speak English? Hands off other men!"

"You are an adult! This is not how an adult solves a problem!"

"It worked! There's no longer a problem." He had the audacity to smirk.

Yamato glared. "Wanna bet?"

Later, Yamato awoke, groaning. A sliver of light pierced through a slight opening in the curtains right in his face. He winced and tried to block it but found he couldn't lower his arm. Wincing again he twisted backwards and saw his wrist handcuffed to Taichi's bed frame.

He dropped, heavily closing his eyes again. "Fuck."

A hand slid up his naked thigh and grasped his cock and began stroking as he choked. "After the pounding you took I thought you'd be too tired but I'm up for more if you are."

Instantly he grew hard and he arched his back and moaned. "Sh... shut it! Tai!"

He was totally going to get the jerk back for this.

 


End file.
